ᴇᴡ, ɢɪʀʟs!
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Después de todo, él detestaba a las niñas. —Blossomer. Semi-AU. ¡Dedicado a Fran!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi invención.**

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Blossomer (Boomer/Blossom).**_

* * *

 _Dedicación: **Francisca** , el Blossomer no es mi fuerte, pero lo intenté por vos. Espero que te agrade el resultado. c:_

* * *

 **ᴇᴡ, ɢɪʀʟs!  
** _Capítulo único._

Boomer detestaba a las niñas.

Su hermano mayor, Butch, lo sabía perfectamente. Para el verde, en cambio, las niñas eran algo realmente interesante. A veces (y sí, solo para fastidiar al rubio) hablaba durante una hora sobre cuánto quería besar a alguna niña y manosearla, pese a tener solo nueve años. Brick, por otro lado, solía mantenerse al margen de aquellos temas, logrando no ser el objetivo de las burlas de Butch y al mismo tiempo no molestar a Boomer.

Aunque, en ocasiones, el rojo y el verde se unían para obligarlo a hacer cosas espantosas... como ser caballeroso con una niña.

—¡Me niego! ¡No quiero, no quiero! —chilló Boomer.

Butch resopló. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser darle una flor a una pequeña? Además, había escogido una que fuese a aceptar algo proveniente de su hermanito, una que sabría no era capaz de rechazar un regalo así. Las demás, sencillamente, largarían a correr apenas viesen al blondo sonreírles.

—Vamos, Boomie. No es tan difícil. Solo debes darle el osito y ya.

Brick se palmeó el rostro, cansado de la situación. Empujó al rubio en dirección a donde la chiquilla estaba. Al ver que este se resistía, el pelirrojo lo observó con seriedad y habló con un lenguaje que horrorizaría a muchos adultos.

—¿Acaso eres un marica? ¿No tienes pelotas?

El rostro de Boomer se coloreó en un intenso rojo, acción que hizo reír a carcajadas a sus dos hermanos mayores. Refunfuñando, el pequeño se dio vuelta y caminó a paso lento, mirando hacia abajo. Él no quería entregarle ningún peluche a una niña tonta, sobre todo porque a él no le gustaba nadie. ¿Por qué Butch y Brick lo obligaban a hacerlo?

Pero, ¡claro que tenía pelotas y unas muy bien puestas! No dejaría que una simple niñita le arrebatase el título de macho que tan perfecto le sentaba, tampoco permitiría que sus idiotas hermanos mayores se burlasen de él. Les demostraría que no era ninguna nenaza y que podía hacer algo tan simple como eso.

Para su suerte o desgracia, la chiquilla estaba muy cerca de ellos. Tenía un ridículo moño rojo que sujetaba su melena anaranjada, Boomer sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas de solo verla. A cada lado de la pequeña, estaban sus amigas (una de vestidito azul con trenzas rubias y otra de trajecito verde que poseía ojos del mismo color), discutiendo entre ellas.

Según Butch le había contado, la niña a la cual debía darle el regalo se llamaba Blossom, y sus tontas amigas eran Bubbles y Buttercup, respectivamente.

Tragó saliva, acercándose un poco más. Esto hizo que la pequeña de verde se diese cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Ew, un chico! —exclamó con voz quejosa—. ¡Y tiene un peluche! ¡Qué asco!

—¡Buttercup, no seas así! —reprochó la pelirroja. Acto seguido, miró a Boomer con curiosidad propia de un infante—. ¿Necesitas algo? —Indagó, sonriéndole.

Boomer, sin poder contener que un sonrojo se adueñase de sus mejillas, tendió bruscamente el regalo hacia la niña. Esto hizo que la expresión de repulsión en la tal Buttercup se intensificara.

—¡Ew, el niño raro le está dando el peluche a Blossy!

—¡Qué romántico! —soltó la de vestidito azul, con corazones en los ojos—. ¡Y ambos están rojos como unos tomates! ¡Parecen enamorados de verdad!

El pequeño rubio alzó la vista, encontrándose con la imagen de la pelirroja ruborizada, aunque no tanto como él. En realidad, la rubia había exagerado un poco (bastante). Aún así, pensó (y se regañó por ello) que la pequeña se veía bastante bonita con un rubor en las mejillas.

Pero, Boomer no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, debido a que Blossom se paró de puntitas de pie, cogiéndolo por los hombros, más que dispuesta a besarle. Ante esto, el pequeño se horrorizó y la empujó, haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo, lastimándose el codo en el proceso.

—¡Ew, niñas! ¡Odio a las niñas! —Tras decir estas palabras, Boomer echó a correr, alejándose lo más rápido que podía de esa chiquilla pelirroja y sus bobas amigas.

Oyó cómo la de ojos verdes lo insultaba (—¡Es un desgraciado! ¡Voy a llamar a mi mami!—) mientras que la rubita intentaba calmar a la furiosa azabache, sin embargo, nada lo hizo detenerse en su corrida. Sentía que su estómago estaba repleto de mariposas, que revoloteaban sin parar, causándole estragos y arcadas.

Llegó jadeando al lugar donde estaban sus hermanos. Al verlo en pleno estado de agitación, Butch alzó una ceja, y lanzó un pícaro comentario:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Blossom te metió lengua?

Brick golpeó al moreno en el hombro, llevándose una queja por esto del mismo.

—Déjate de tonterías —El pelirrojo pasó un brazo alrededor del rubio, con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Veo que sí tienes pelotas, hermanito. Yo creí que le bateabas al otro bando —El pelirrojo, no contento todavía con la vergüenza que había pasar al más pequeño, continuó—. ¿Ya conseguiste novia?

Butch largó una carcajada que humilló aún más a Boomer. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que los otros dos creían, este último mantuvo los ojos clavados en sus pies. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas, y apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Ella no es mi novia —masculló en voz baja, ocasionando nuevamente la risa de sus hermanos. Pese a que sabía que se burlaban de él, Boomer los ignoró. Su mente estaba muy ocupada imaginándose a la pelirroja, herida de un codo.

Bah, ¿por qué interesaba tanto por ella? Era una simple mocosa tonta. ¡Nadie le había dado el derecho de besarlo! Él solo le había dado un obsequio... no significaba nada.

Después de todo, él detestaba a las niñas, ¿verdad?

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ninguna otra niña le hacía palpitar el corazón de esa manera...

* * *

 **Muy buenas, gente~ He vuelto a mi querido Fanfiction con un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, ¡el Blossomer! En esta ocasión, va dedicado a una chica muy especial a la que le gusta un montón esta pairing, y que se convirtió en una gran amiga en poco tiempo. Meses sin escribir de algún fandom (y sin el buen manejo de los personajes, me cuesta escribir sobre Blossom), sin embargo, aquí está uno de los regalos que tengo pensados para vos y para alguien más.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Que pasen un bonito día.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
